


Endless Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, naming a star after the person they love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/gifts).



As the sparkling star shines overhead, ‘Gideon’, the name for his love, a promise is made. 

“I'll always Be There for you,” Jude promises, and he seals it with a soft kiss. “When you’re at your lowest lows or on your highest highs, I’ll be there, standing by your side.” 

Zero almost jolts off the bed, sobbing in agony as the nightmares attack his mind. The past is a mass of broken and pain and hurt. His lost sister is somewhere out there, on the streets? In a whore house? God only knows where she is and he cannot help her because he lost her years before. He feels guilty for not keeping a closer eye on her. He was the big brother, it was his job to protect his sister. Maybe if he had they wouldn’t have gotten separated. 

They would be together, would be family. Maybe then his heart wouldn’t feel like it was shattering into a thousand sharps slices. 

The room is cold, dark. His muscles contracting painfully as his heart nearly beats out of his chest. He shoves a hand to the sheets and grips the threads tightly; he needs something to hold him down to earth, to ground him. 

“I’ll be there to pick you up each time you’ve fallen down. I’ll be there when you’re not ready to talk; I will be there to listen when you are ready to open your heart to me.” 

Chest heaving, Zero startles when arms wrap around his waist. A tug, gentle yet firm, guides him to lay down in a warm embrace. He hold back, clings to Jude tightly, shaking with fright as his boyfriend softly kisses his forehead. The nightmares slowly disappear until Zero can relax, his body melting into Jude’s arms. Yet even when his breathing is even and his heart has returned from a frantic pace to a steady thumping, Jude doesn’t let Zero go. 

He holds him through the night as their star shines bright, making the same promises over and over again until his boyfriend truly believes that he will always, and forever, be loved. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/714877.html?thread=94454397#/t94454397)


End file.
